Final alternativo
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Esta escena corresponde a cuando Alicia se despide del sombrerero.
1. Chapter 1

Final alternativo

Esta escena corresponde a cuando Alicia se despide del sombrerero. Espero que les guste.

(Ningun personaje de Alicia en el país de las maravillas me pertenece)

"Oye ¿Por qué un cuervo es igual a un escritorio?"

El sombrerero sonrió, dejando ver su tristeza: "La verdad no tengo idea" y acercandose al oído de Alicia susurró:

"Viaje bueno, Alicia" y luego se apartó para verla una vez más.

"Encuentrame del otro lado" dijo el sombrerero.

Alicia no comprendía: "¿Qué?" pero el sombrerero no alcanzó a responder. Alicia ya había vuelto a su mundo.

Salió de la madriguera del conejo y se dirigió a la fiesta de su "compromiso".

Allí dijo todo lo que necesitaba decirle a su madre, a su hermana y a la sociedad allí presente. Incluso bailó el Futterwacken para aclarar su punto.

Más tarde, Alicia se encontraba en la oficina del padre de Hamish, quien le había ofrecido trabajo hace unas horas. Discutieron proyectos, estrategias e incluso firmaron un pequeño contrato.

De repente, alguien golpeó la puerta. El padre de Hamish abrió la puerta y se dirigió a Alicia:

"Alicia quisiera que conocieras a alguien. Este es mi sobrino Tarrant Ascot."

Cuando Alicia escuchó el nombre Tarrant se sobresaltó un poco y recordó lo que el Sombrerero le dijo: "Encuentrame del otro lado"

Allí estaba él. Era el sombrerero, pero no tenía la cara blanca, ni los ojos verdes ni esa ridícula vestimenta. Era un hombre normal que lucía igual que Tarrant. Pero, ¿Estaría este igual de loco?. Alicia no salía de su desconcierto.

"Buenas tardes, señorita." dijo él amablemente "Dígame, ¿Porque un cuervo es igual a un escritorio?"

Alicia sonrió, aunque seguía algo confundida y el padre de Hamish le dijo: "Tarrant, deja de preguntarle eso a la gente"

"Lo siento, tío" dirigiendose a Alicia "Así que tu eres Alicia"

"Sí" y para probar si de verdad era su sombrerero le preguntó "¿Ha estado investigando cosas que empiecen con M?"

Tarrant sonrió y le dijo a su tío: "Tío, creo que ambos nos llevaremos bien"

(Un año más tarde)

Alicia conversaba con su madre rumbo al muelle.

"Alicia, querida. ¡Qué bien que has encontrado pareja!"

"Sí, madre. El es perfecto para mí. Era quien siempre he buscado"

"¿Dónde está él, cariño?"

"En el barco, se levantó más temprano que yo"

"¡Qué cosas, Alicia! Espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje."

"Yo también"

Un barco estaba partiendo rumbo a China, Alicia se despedía de su madre y hermana. De repente, unos brazos la rodearon. Era Tarrant.

"Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó el.

"Feliz aquí contigo" dijo ella acariciando un colgante que tenía en el cuello.

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo él prestando atención al colgante.

"¿Esto?" dijo Alicia levantando lo que parecía ser un tubo con un líquido violeta brillando adentro "Es sólo un recuerdo de un lugar maravilloso que una vez visité en un sueño" ella sonrió, porque nunca había hablado con el sobre Infratierra.

"Ah, que interesante. ¿Me disculpas un segundo, querida?" preguntó él.

"Claro"

Tarrant fue hacia su camarote, abrió su valija y miró algo adentro. Levantó un tubo, muy parecido al de Alicia, con un líquido violeta brillando adentro. Sonrió y se dijo en voz alta: "Es ella". Lo guardó y volvió a la cubierta, con Alicia.

"¿Adónde fuiste querido?"

"A revisar algo solamente"

Ambos estaban abrazados cuando vieron una mariposa azul volar cerca de ellos. Mientras la mariposa se alejaba, ambos susurraron al mismo tiempo:

"Absolem"

Tarrant y Alicia se quedaron en silencio.

Alicia lo miró. Tarrant sonrió. Ella lo besó y el le devolvió el beso.

Sólo se quedaron observando el horizonte.

¿Les gustó? Por favor las review serán muy apreciadas...


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a WOW que me convenció de escribir esto.**

**Final alternativo, parte 2**

Cuatro años de aventura habían vivido. Tarrant y Alicia viajaron a través de muchos lugares. Alicia disfrutaba como Tarrant se iba adaptando a este mundo, completamente nuevo para él. Ya no se reía locamente en público ni hacía preguntas extrañas. Sólo para Alicia, él seguía siendo el mismo loco.

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que un día, Alicia tuvo un sueño. Un sueño de un lugar fantástico, dónde los gatos desaparecían y el tiempo se contaba con tazas de té. Alicia soñó con Infratierra. Soñó sobre cuando ella había matado al Jabbeerwocky, soñó cuando le rompió el corazón al sombrerero al marcharse y recordó lo feliz que se sintió cuando lo encontró en la otra vida.

Se despertó de golpe, como si alguien le hubiera echado un balde de agua fría. Tarrant dormía a su lado. Alicia permaneció en la oscuridad, jadeando, hasta que los fuertes latidos de su corazón descendieron.

Miró a su esposo, le pasó la mano por sobre la espalda y pensó: "Pobre, Tarrant. Él debe extrañar su lugar de origen."

Alicia se levantó y se fue hacia la ventana Estuvo un rato mirando la luna y de repente comenzó a llorar. Su llanto despertó a su marido. Él la notó, sin mala intención, muy hermosa con la luz de la luna en la cara. Se levantó y se sentó junto a ella:

"¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué es lo que saca la felicidad de tu alma?"

Alicia trató de hablar sin seguir llorando pero no pudo: "Es que... es que..." hubo una pausa y ella empezó a hablar otra vez, mirando a Tarrant directo a sus ojos. "Es que, tú eres tan bueno conmigo y yo te he hecho sufrir tanto"

"Cariño, tu no me haces sufrir, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo" Tarrant besó la frente de Alicia.

"Me refiero a que, yo te dejé en Infratierra dos veces esperando mi regreso. Y tú cambiaste tu vida, tu forma de ser y tu origen solo para estar conmigo. Es por mí que ahora ya no te ríes como un loco frente a todos. Es por mí que tus ojos ya no son verdes ni tus rizos anaranjados. Es por mí que ya no estás en Infratierra. Eso no es lo suficientemente justo para ti"

Tarrant le sonrió dulcemente y trató de tranquilizarla: "Alicia, a mí no me importa donde este ni como luzca, mientras pueda estar contigo"

"¿Pero no te gustaría volver a tu mundo? Es decir, debes tener amigos que te extrañan, tú debes extrañarlos también."

"Me gustaría volver pero no si eso significa no tenerte a mí lado."

"Entonces volvamos" dijo Alicia sonriendo. Tarrant sonreía tambien pero, su sonrisa bajó y le dijo con tono triste:

"Pero Alicia, no tenemos como volver. No hay forma de comunicarnos con Infratierra."

La ilusión de Alicia desaparecía cuando una loca idea saltó en su cabeza. Salió corriendo hacia la cómoda de su cuarto, revolviendo los cajones. Tarrant la miró, extrañado.

"Alicia, ¿Qué buscas?" Alicia no respondió, murmuraba para sí misma "Puede ser, puede ser..."

Al fin Alicia encontró lo que buscaba. El tubo con el líquido violeta brillando.

"¡La sangre del Jabberwocky!" dijo el, abriendo los ojos.

"Si la bebemos, quizás podremos regresar" ella destapó el pequeño recipiente y se acercó a su marido. Ya lo iba a beber, cuando él la detuvo.

"¿Estás segura de esto?"

"Sí, ya no quiero vivir en este mundo al que ninguno de los pertenecemos."

"Entonces, prosigue"

Ambos bebieron de la sangre del Jabberwocky y se tomaron de las manos. Todo el alrededor comenzó a desdibujarse y se sintieron dando vueltas. Cayeron de repente, cerca del molino destruido, donde siempre se festejaban las fiestas de té. Alicia se levantó primero y viendo su alrededor, gritó:

"¡Funcionó! ¡Estamos en Infratierra!"

"Ayudame a levantarme Alicia"

Alicia se dio vuelta y miró a su marido. Era tal y como recordaba que era Sus rizos anaranjados, sus ojos verdes y saltones y su tez blanca. Alicia lo levantó y le dijo:

"¡Has vuelto! ¡Eres tú otra vez!" Alicia lo besó.

"Tú no estás igual tampoco." le dijo el mirándola bien.

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo ella, confundida.

"Mira" le ofreció un pequeño espejo que Tarrant siempre llevaba encima para acostumbrarse a su nuevo rostro. Alicia lo tomó y se miró. Quedó completamente asombrada. Su cara ya no era su cara. O sea, ella aún se reconocía pero sus ojos eran saltones como los del sombrerero, en color azul eléctrico. Sus cabellos ya no eran rubios, eran verdes y su tez era tan blanca como la de Tarrant. Alicia miró a su marido buscando una respuesta. El sonreía altaneramente.

"Tomaste la forma de Infratierra. Eso significa que ahora te puedes quedar para siempre"

Alicia pensó un momento y recordo que cuando era niña, ella quería ser como el sombrerero y se acercó a su esposo.

"Entonces, esta vez me quedaré. Te prometo que no me iré"

Se besaron y Tarrant dijo, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Alicia:

"Vamos para allá"señaló la mesa"Hay una fiesta de té."

Comenzaron a camina hacia la Liebre de Marzo y Chess, quien ahora poseía el sombrero del sombrerero.

**Fin...**

**¿Les gustó? Por favor las review serán muy apreciadas...**


End file.
